Muppets Plush (ThinkGeek)
ThinkGeek will soon produce hundreds of small poseable plush dolls of various Muppets from Muppet productions, including The Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight, assorted Muppet movies, and others. List (in Alphabetical Order) #80's Robot #Afghan Hound #Andy and Randy Pig #Angel Marie #Angelo #Angus McGonagle #Animal #Annie Sue #Bad Polly #Baskerville the Hound #Beaker #Bean Bunny #Bear on Patrol (Patrol Bear and Patrol Link) #Beauregard #Beautiful Day Monster #Behemoth #Betsy Bird #Big Mean Carl #Bill the Bubble Guy #Birds (Harvey, Clyde, Mel, Doris, Shirley, and Duke) #Black Dog #Blind Pew #Bobby Benson and the Babies #Bobo the Bear #Bossmen #Brewster the Guru #Bruno (security guard) #Bubba the Rat #Bunsen Honeydew #Cactus Quartet #Calico #Camilla #Carter #Catgut #Chickens #Chip #Clifford #The Clodhoppers #Clueless Morgan #Codzilla #Constantine #Cows #The Cratchit Children (Belinda, Betina, and Peter) #Crazy Harry #Cue Card Monster #Cynthia Rose/Satay #David Hoggselhoff #Deep Dish Nine (Captain Pighead, Craniac, and Snorty) #Denise #Digit #Doglion #Dr. Julius Strangepork #Dr. Phil Van Neuter #Dr. Teeth #Droop #Elvises #Emily Bear #Ernest Pleth #The Extremes (Purple Extreme, Orange Extreme, Blue Extreme, and Yellow Extreme) #The Fazoobs (Trumpet-Nose Fazoob/Cute, Drum Fazoob, Honking Beaked Fazoob, and Fish Fazoob) #Featherstone #Fleet Scribbler #Fletcher Bird #Flower-Eating Monster #Floyd Pepper #The Flying Zucchini Brothers #Foo-Foo #Fozzie Bear #Frackles (Blue Frackle, Elderly Purple Frackle, Emerald Green Hunchback Frackle, Green Fleshy-Face Frackle, Green Frackle, Hot Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Royal Purple Frackle, and Scabby Frackle) #Frog Scouts (including Frog Scout Robin and Miss Applebee) #Frogs #Gaffer #Gawky Birds #George the Janitor #Geri and the Atrics #The Ghost of Christmas Past #The Ghost of Christmas Present #The Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come #The Gills Brothers #Gladys the Cafeteria Lady #Gonzo #Gorgon Heap #Granny the Gouger #Hilda #Hobos (Blue, Green, and Peach) #Howard Tubman #Jacques Roach #Janice #Javas #Johnny Fiama #Jowls and the Muppets Tonight Band #Jungle Animals (Butch (tiger), Sundance (lion), Pickles (alligator), Eric the Parrot, Alfonso D’Abruzzo, a Gnu, and Snakes) #J.P. Grosse #Kermit the Frog #King Goshposh #Koozebane Reporter Kermit #Koozebanians (Male Koozebanian, Female Koozebanian, and four Baby Koozebanians) #Koozebanian Phoob (blue and green variants) #Lenny the Lizard #Leon #Leprechauns #Leroy #Lew Zealand #Lindbergh #Link Hogthrob #Lips #Lobsters #Louis Kazagger #Lubbock Lou and His Jug-Huggers (Gramps, Zeke, Slim Wilson, and Bubba) #Luncheon Counter Monster #Lydia (tattooed pig) #Lyle (dog) #Mad Monty #Mahna Mahna and the Snowths #Mama Fiama #Marvin Suggs and the Muppaphones #Mean Mama #Mickey Moose #Mildred Huxtetter #Miss Kitty #Miss Mousey #Miss Piggy #Monsters (Hugga Wugga, The Vile Bunch, Chopped Liver, Food, Beakie, two Heaps, Anthony and Fern, two unnamed dancing pink monsters, the Beggar, the unnamed blue-green monster, and the unnamed bearded purple-fuschia monster) #The Moopets (Miss Poogy, Foozie Bear, Kermoot, Roowlf, and Janooce) #Mulch #The Muppet Christmas Carol Muppet cast (Kermit as Bob Cratchit, Miss Piggy as Emily Cratchit, Gonzo as Charles Dickens, Rizzo as himself, Fozzie as Fozziwig, Statler and Waldorf as the Marley Brothers, Robin as Tiny Tim, plus Sam Eagle (the schoolmaster), and Bunsen and Beaker #Muppet Treasure Island Muppet cast (Kermit as Captain Smollet, Miss Piggy as Benjamina Gunn, Gonzo and Rizzo as themselves, Fozzie as Squire Trelawney, Sam Eagle as Mr. Arrow, Bunsen as Dr. Livesey, Beaker as himself, and Statler and Waldorf as the Ship Figureheads #Muppets Wizard of Oz cast (Kermit as the Scarecrow, Fozzie as the Cowardly Lion, Gonzo as the Tin Thing, and Miss Piggy as the four witches) #Muppy the Dog #Mutations #The Newsman #Nigel the Conductor #Nigel the Director #Old Joe, Mrs. Dilber, the Laundress, and the Undertaker #Old Tom, Real Old Tom, and Dead Tom #One-Eyed Jack #Patrol Bear and Patrol Link #Paul Revere #Penguins #Pepe the King Prawn #Pigs #Pigs in Space (Captain Link Hogthrob, First Mate Piggy, Dr. Julius Strangepork, and three pig crew members) #Pokey #Mr. Poodlepants #Pops #Prairie Dogs #Quongo the Gorilla #Rats #Rizzo the Rat #Robin the Frog #Rover Joe #Rowlf the Dog #Rufus #Sal Minella #Sam Eagle #Scooter #Sea Creatures (Goldfish, Shark, Octopus, Walrus, and Molly and Melville) #Seymour #Shaky Sanchez #Sheep #Snerfs #Snooky Blyer #Solid Foam (Beard, Flash, and the Solid Foam Drummer) #Sopwith the Camel #Spa'am and the Wild Boar Tribe #Spamela Hamderson #Splurge #Spotted Dick #Star Wars Muppets (Kermit as Luke Skywalker, Miss Piggy as Princess Leia, Gonzo as Darth Vader, Fozzie as Chewbacca, Link Hogthrob as Han Solo, Dr. Julius Strangepork as Obi Wan Kenobi, Bunsen Honeydew as R2D2, and Beaker as C-3PO) #Statler and Waldorf #Statue of Liberty Miss Piggy #The Swedish Chef #Sweetums #Talking Food #Tamanilla Grinderfall #Thog #Thor #Timmy Monster #Trevor the Gross #Triple-Header (Tom, Dick, and Harry) #Trumpet Girl #Turkey #Ubu #Uncle Deadly #Veterinarian's Hospital (Dr. Bob, Nurse Piggy, and Nurse Janice) #Vicki #Waldo C. Graphic #Walleye Pike #Wally #Walter #Wayne and Wanda #Winny #Wolf #Woodland Animals (Raccoons, Mole, Fox, Deer, Harold (woodpecker), and Billy the Bear) #Yolanda Rat #Zelda Rose #Zippity Zap #Zondra/Darci #Zoot Category:Muppets Category:Plush Toys Category:ThinkGeek